Rencontre avec un héros
by jetepromets
Summary: Assline Colden est quelqu'un de naïf et d'étourdie. Elle vient d'emménager à New York avec ses parents, et un soir, elle retrouva un homme en costume rouge sur le toit...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je poste une histoire différente... Cette fiction sera sur Spider-Man ! Personnellement j'aime énormément les deux films The Amazing. Je me suis basé sur ça pour la fiction. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et comme t'hab' n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **Pardon pour les fautes possibles. :)**

 **NOTE : cette fic' se passe juste après la fin du premier Amazing.**

 **Spider-Man et son univers ne sont pas à moi. (malheureusement, lol)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! (j'ai une surprise en cours pour vous ) )**

 **enjoyRosa**

* * *

Peter Parker n'était pas normal. Pendant son temps libre et la nuit, il n'allait pas dormir chez des amis – bon d'accord, il n'en n'avait pas-, il n'allait pas à des fêtes, il ne jouait pas à la play avec les autres adolescents. Peter, lui, enfilait un costume rouge et bleu, Peter se balançait entre les immeubles à plusieurs mètres du sol. Peter sauvait –non, essayait- de sauver des gens. Et il n'avait pas réussi.

On était le 20 juin. Il faisait chaud. Peter était allongé sur son lit. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, même quand sa tante Mai l'appela. Peter pensait. Peter culpabilisait. Peter se questionnait.

Gwen était partie. Les Stacys avaient quitté la ville suite au décès du chef de la famille. Et c'était de sa faute.

S'il avait détruit le lézard géant plus tôt, l'agent Stacy pourrait être toujours en vie. S'il n'avait pas donné la formule au , tout ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Tout était de sa faute.

S'il n'avait pas été à Oscorp ce jour-là, il n'aurait pas été mordu par cette stupide araignée.

Il aurait été Peter Parker. Juste Peter Parker.

Il n'aurait pas été Spider-Man. Et au fond, il ne savait pas s'il regrettait d'être ces deux personnes. Il aimait sauver les gens, aider les autres. Mais ça lui peser les épaules, et il avait peur, maintenant.

Peur de perdre Tante Mai. De ne pas pouvoir sauver les autres. Peur de se perdre. Peur de confondre Peter et Spidey. Peur de lui-même, en fait.

Juste après que le lézard ne pouvait plus nuire et que la ville était ok, Peter s'était balancé plusieurs heures. Il est allé n'importe où, il ne pouvait plus rien voir. Les larmes l'aveuglés.

Il c'était arrêté à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt abandonné. Il y avait encore les bureaux, des très vieux ordinateurs, des chaises. Tout était sale et poussiéreux. Tout était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Alors il a craqué.

Quand il est reparti, tout était à l'envers. Tout était détruit. C'était un miracle que l'entrepôt tenait encore debout.

Peter soupira. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, la nuit était tombée. Il décida de mettre son costume, et d'arrêter les méchants.

* * *

Assline Colden était heureuse. Elle posa le dernier carton dans sa nouvelle chambre et soupira de soulagement. Tout était fini ! Tous les cartons étaient à sa place, et la plupart étaient vides. L'appartement avait l'air plus vivant et plus chaleureux avec leurs anciennes affaires.

Sa chambre était assez petite, mais ça l'a déranger pas vraiment. Il y avait son lit contre le mur, un grand lit. Le bureau était lui aussi contre un mur, pas loin du lit. Il y avait quelques photos de famille. Puis une commode en face du lit (ça fait beaucoup de 'lit' !). Une fenêtre où se trouvaient les escaliers de secours. Sa chambre était belge, et légèrement rose.

Son regard se posa sur l'escalier. On devait avoir une si belle vue sur le toit !

Assline n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller. Elle avait envie d'y aller ! Dessiner New York sur son cahier.. Et en plus, il n'était pas si tard que ça !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. 23h32.

Au pire, c'était les vacances d'été !

Décidée, l'adolescente sorti de sa chambre et erra dans l'appartement pour but de trouver ses parents.

Les pièces étaient dans l'obscurité. Des ronflements sortaient de la chambre de ses parents. Les épaules voutées, Assline retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, en soupirant.

Elle ferma les yeux. Peut-être pourrait-elle laisser un mot ! Oui c'est ça !

La jeune fille de 16ans se releva d'un geste tellement rapide que sa tête lui tourna. Une fois remit, elle prit un bout de papier sur son bureau.

 _Papa, Maman_

 _Si je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ou dans l'appartement, ne faites pas une crise cardiaque, je suis sur le toit. J'avais envie de voir un peu la ville et de dessiner. C'est irraisonnable car il fait tard et noir, et que je suis seule. Je sais. Mais j'ai 16ans, alors laissez-moi faire mes propres erreurs. Et si je me fais prendre, dans 20 ans, on en rigolera ! J'emmène mon téléphone._

 _Amour,_

 _Lily.*_

Satisfaite, elle prit son carnet de dessin et son portable, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Ses oreilles se comblèrent du bruit de la ville. Les voitures et leurs moteurs, les sirènes de police, les klaxons. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent face aux grands bâtiments devant elle. Elle pouvait voir des passants, il en avait beaucoup malgré l'heure tardive. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillèrent. C'était beau. Extrêmement beau pour elle.

Assline ressemblait à une enfant à Noël. Ses yeux étaient comme des soucoupes, débordant d'émerveillement et de fascination. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers pour accéder au toit. Ses pas étaient lourds et brulants, manquant de réveiller tous les voisins.

Elle poussa la porte avec enthousiaste et bruyance… Pour s'arrêter net dans son élan.

Il y avait un gars rouge. Devenait-elle folle ?

Là, sur le rebord du toit. Il pendait dangereusement au-dessus de la ville. Il portait un costume, aussi. C'était Halloween en avance ici ?

Monsieur-J'aime-Le-Rouge ne s'était pas retourné. Il n'avait pas fait un geste. Assline fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, elle était pratiquement sur d'avoir fait (involontairement, bien sûr…) un fracas pas possible. N'avait pas-t-il entendu ?

Assline coupa court à ses questionnements quand elle vit combien l'homme était au bord du vide. Allait-il sauter ? Elle n'allait pas ça se produire !

Incertaine, elle se déplaça lentement pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Monsieur-Rouge ? murmura-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante et douce.

Ledit Monsieur-Rouge tourna planta ses yeux… ? Dans les siens.

Ce n'était pas vraiment des yeux humains. C'était des yeux de la forme d'une mouche en énorme ! Un frisson parcourut son dos. C'était flippant ! Surtout quand il vous regardait comme ça. Fixement. On ne pouvait pas connaitre son expression du visage. C'était désagréable.

La jeune fille continua son avancée vers l'homme habillait en rouge _et_ bleu.

\- Je sais que parfois, la vie est dur... Très dur…Mais ce n'est pas une raison d'abandonner… murmura-elle avec force et douceur.

L'homme ne bougea pas.

\- Je suis sûr que quelqu'un vous aime et tiens à vous… Vous n'êtes pas seul… continua-elle.

\- Vous avez un accent. remarqua l'homme d'une voix grave et clair.

Assline ne put rien dire pendant une seconde et quand ce fut le cas, elle lança très intelligemment…

\- Hein ? Elle se gifla mentalement et rougit.

L'homme en costume éclata de rire. La jeune fille rougit encore plus et trouva ses pieds vraiment très intéressant.

-Je suis anglaise… se rattrapa l'adolescence.

Elle pouvait voir du coin de son œil, l'homme hochant la tête. Son corps tremblait de rires silencieux.

Assline examina l'homme devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, l'homme étant accroupi. Pourtant, il était mince et assez élancé. On pouvait remarquer les muscles en dessous de son costume. Il avait le corps et la silhouette d'un jeune homme ayant pas plus de 28 ans.

Assline se souvient de sa voix, grave et suave. Elle aimait bien sa voix. Elle était agréable à entendre. Et elle était douce, aussi. Elle m'était toute suite à l'aise. Elle avait envie l'entendre à nouveau parler.

 _Naïf._ Pensa-elle. Assline était quelqu'un de naïf. Elle le savait. Son père et sa mère lui reprochaient de l'être trop, parfois. Elle était étourdie et naïf. Comme une enfant.

\- Vous faites du tourisme ? demanda l'homme, curieusement.

Assline lui sourit doucement.

\- Non, je viens de d'emménager en dessous.

Et si c'était un psychopathe ? Un cambrioleur ? Un violeur ? Assline blêmit d'un coup. Il savait où elle se trouver et pire, où elle vivait ! _Idiote, Idiote._

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous habillez comme ça ? questionna-elle, les sourcils levés. C'est Halloween en avance, ici ? ajouta-elle, un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

L'homme pouffa.

\- Je… Je fais mon travail… répondit-il, après quelques secondes de silence, hésitant.

Assline fronça les sourcils avec un lieur de suspicion dans le regard.

\- Vous dessinez ? demanda-il, désignant son cahier. Il savait que c'était une tentative nulle pour changer de sujet, mais tant pis.

La jeune fille changea de comportement d'un coup. Ses yeux verts déportaient de joie de vivre et d'enthousiasme. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage, montrant ses dents blanches. Elle trottina jusqu'à lui et posa son cahier sur le rebord, à côté de Monsieur-Rouge.

\- Oui ! J'aime beaucoup ça ! avoua-elle, gaiement. En fait, j'ai commencée quand j'étais toute petite. Je m'amusais à dessiner mes parents et mon frère. Quand je les regarde maintenant, ça ressemble à rien mais quand j'étais petite….

Elle arrêta son monologue et rougit furieusement. Elle était sûre que l'homme souriait à travers son masque.

\- Je suis désolée… Quand je me parle, parfois je peux plus m'arrêter et… s'excusa-elle, en bafouillant.

L'homme gloussa.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime beaucoup t'écouter. Continue. encouragea-il.

Assline, toujours rougissante, continua. Au début, elle parlait vite –signe de sa nervosité- mais plus elle avançait dans son monologue, elle redevenait toute joyeuse, et naïf. Comme une enfant.

Au final, Assline lui parla de Londres, là où elle vivait avant. Qu'elle était heureuse de venir ici car il ne pleut pas h24 comme là-bas (l'homme avait pouffé), que son frère de 25 préféré rester à Pluie-City (elle et lui avaient donnés ce nom pour Londres. Assline avait éclaté de rire face à l'idée du plus vieux).

Ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien. Assline lui avoua qu'elle croyait qu'il allait se suicider, et l'homme l'avait regardé longuement (elle avait senti ses joues se chauffer un max) pour finalement éclater de rire.

L'homme-Rouge lui avait répondu qu'il venait ici pour réfléchir et non mettre fin à ses jours. Bizarrement, Assline se sentit soulagée et avait senti son cœur s'alléger.

La jeune fille appris qu'il n'avait jamais été à Londres. Elle avait été scandalisée ! Londres était peut être beaucoup (bon d'accord, carrément) pluvieux mais c'était très beau ! Après lui avoir faire le discours que 'Londres est bien malgré sa quantité très évolué d'eau', ils étaient tombés en silence.

\- Je peux regarder des dessins ? demanda-il, à mi-chemin de son carnet.

Avec un léger rouge aux joues, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle était sûre qu'il souriait derrière son masque !

Monsieur-Rouge attrapa le carnet, et parcourra les dessins fiaient dernièrement. Il prenait son temps pour voir chaque détail, chaque page.

\- Tu dessines vraiment bien. Contempla-il, sans lever les yeux du carnet.

Il y avait des autoportraits d'un homme et d'une femme. Sûrement ses parents.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère. lâcha-il, admirant les deux personnes.

Il n'y avait pas de couleur, il ne pouvait pas savoir de quel côté tient-elle les couleurs de ses cheveux, de ses yeux… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle avait les traits de sa mère.

Assline avait les traits fins et doux. Ça l'a rendait presque enfantine.

Ledit Assline lui sourit, et le remercia, hésitante. Elle était très fière d'avoir les traits de sa mère, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était 'bien' pour Monsieur-Rouge. Elle savait que sa mère était jolie, mais elle n'était pas _elle_.

Monsieur-Rouge dut comprendre le ton hésitant, alors il dit, en lui rendant son carnet.

\- C'est un compliment. Tu es très jolie.

La jeune fille piqua un fard ultime et le remercia, en bafouillant. Elle était sûre qu'il souriait.

Il a eu un silence agréable où juste les bruits de la ville se firent entendre.

Assline le brisa, d'une voix toujours hésitante mais claire.

\- Est-ce-que… Je pourrais faire ton autoportrait, à toi aussi ? demanda-elle.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de l'homme sur elle. Elle préférait regarder ses pieds, n'ayant pas vraiment le courage de le regarder lui et ses grands yeux de mouches.

-D'accord.

Assline releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle pouvait dire qu'il souriait, lui aussi.

 **VOILAAAA ! Le premier/prologue est posté ! Dites-moi si vous voulez la suite ou on s'arrête là, les amis ! Le deuxième chapitre arrivera bientôt ! Et vous saurez pourquoi Assline ne connait pas Spider-Man !;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **Bisous, enjoy !**

 *** Lily pour Assline. Line = Lily.**


End file.
